


The Date

by Winchester17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Is Whipped, Established Relationship, Human Experience, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester17/pseuds/Winchester17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humans date, right Dean?"<br/>A story where Dean is completely whipped and takes Cas on a date as apart of the human experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

It has been a month since Cas had become fully human. And Dean and Sam had been adamant on showing him the full human experience. Trying different foods, getting drunk, greasy diner food to cure a hangover, Sam showing him the best books to read and most of all, movies. Disney movies, classics like Caddyshack, Star Wars and Patrick Swayze movies.  
Dean and Sam plop down on the sofa, arguing over what movie Cas should see next. Dean sits next to Cas, fitting his arm around Cas’s shoulder. Sam settles the popcorn in front of them.  
Dean was currently insisting that Cas watch Ghost while Sam implied that if Cas wanted to get the full human experience, he couldn't miss out on a classic like When Harry Met Sally.  
“No, man.” Dean sighed. “Ghost is a classic. Not some sappy movie with Meg Ryan.”  
Sam scoffed. “You only say that because of Patrick Swayze.”  
“Patrick Swayze always gets a pass.”  
“Why don't we let Cas pick, huh?”  
Dean smirked, knowing Cas would be on his side. That’s what couple shit was right? Always having someone on your side. “Fine.” He turned towards Cas. “Your pick. Sappy movie or Patrick Swayze?”  
Cas tilted his head, lips pursed. It was stupidly adorable. “I would like to see the sappy one.”  
“Cas!”  
Cas turned his blue, wide eyes on Dean. “I would rather not watch another Patrick Swayze movie, Dean.”  
“But the pottery-”  
Sam jumped up. “Nope. He said he doesn't want to watch that.” He found the DVD and popped it in.  
Dean grumbled, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
He was bored the first thirty minutes in. All they kept doing was running into each other.But Cas seemed invested. His body was leaned towards the TV, eyes squinted the way it is when he’s concentrated on something. It was more entertaining to stare at Cas instead.  
Sally and Harry were at a diner and Sally was acting out an orgasm as it seemed. Cas eyes widened. He turned to stare at Dean, blue eyes wide. “Dean?”  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“Aren’t dates apart of the human experience?”  
Dean nodded, bringing his beer to his mouth.  
“Shouldn't we go on one?”  
Dean nearly choked on his beer.  
Sam laughed. “Yeah, Dean, isn’t that what couples do?”  
Dean spluttered. “Sam-”  
“I would like to go on a date, Dean.”  
He stiffened. “Cas, I don't do dates.”  
Cas’s wide eyes cast downward and he turned back towards the TV. “I understand.”  
Dean sighed. “Fine. How about a dinner and a movie?”  
Cas smiled, all wide and gummy. It was rare to see him smile like that, eyes bright. Dean found himself smiling back.  
“Whipped”, Sam muttered, grinning.  
***  
Sam leaned against the dresser as Dean looked through his closet for his only nice button down shirt that wasn’t plaid. He was getting frustrated, his room quickly becoming messy with all the clothes shrewn around.  
“First date, huh? I’ve been there.” Sam jokes.  
“Fuck off, Sam.”  
“I’m just saying that if you really want to impress him, get him flowers and some chocolate.”  
Dean throws a boot at him which he quickly dodges.  
“Oh and hold the door for him and tell him how pretty he is. Mention his eyes.”  
Dean finally finds the black button down and turns to glare at Sam. “Bitch.”  
“Jerk.” Sam’s smile softens and Dean wants to roll his eyes. He can tell that Sam is about to get sappy. He doesn’t need any more chick flick moments.  
“I’m happy for you, Dean.”  
He rolls his eyes. “Okay, get out.” He shoves Sam and shuts his door.  
***  
Cas grabs Dean’s hand as they walk towards the ticket booth. Dean jerks his hand away, looking around.  
Cas tilts his head at Dean, puppy dog eyes in full effect. “What’s wrong, Dean? We’ve did this many times at home.”  
Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers. He pretends to be grouchy about it.  
***  
Dean argues over seeing the new Batman movie. Cas wants to see some sappy crap instead as if he hasn’t already made him watch one yesterday night.  
“Dean, I have no interest in seeing a man that’s a bat. It is unrealistic.”  
Dean sighs. “No, Cas. It’s not about that. Look, i promise it’s an amazing movie.”  
“We should watch something realistic. Love is the ultimate human experience, right Dean?”  
He sighs.  
The guy at the ticket booth looks at them with a bored expression once they reach the front of the line.  
“Dean?” Cas shoots the stupid puppy eyes and Dean sighs.  
“Two tickets for It Takes Two.”  
Cas grins and squeezes his hand.  
***  
Dean grumbles the entire way to the theatre as Cas smiles. He carries the popcorn and milk duds in one hand, Cas carries the coke.  
He heads towards the back of the theatre. The theatre is crowded with teenage girls, middle aged moms, and the occasional dude but they all seemed to have been dragged here. Dean and Cas take their seats and the back.  
He grins at Cas, ripping open the milk duds and pouring it into the popcorn. “Now, Cas, this is how you eat popcorn at the movies.”  
Cas turn toward him, eyes wide. The same expression he wore when Dean took him to the “den of iniquity”.  
“You okay, Cas?”  
“Sam told me couples in the back seat ‘make out’.” His fingers quoting make out. “Are we going to do that, Dean?”  
He makes a note in his head to punch Sam when he gets home. “Not if you don't want to, Cas.”  
An hour into the movie, Cas yawns, lifting his arms up then placing one around Dean’s shoulders.  
Dean bites the inside of his cheek to try not to smile.  
***  
Cas kisses his cheek when the main character kisses her love interest. Dean ducks his head, cheeks warm.  
***  
They eat at a diner. They both ordered cheeseburgers, heavy on the onion.  
“Dean, what is your favorite color?”  
Dean stares at him blankly. “Really, Cas? We’re gonna play twenty questions?”  
Cas does the adorable thing of squinting his eyes. “I was told that it is customary that people got to know each other on the first date.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“Sam.”  
Two punches for Sam now. He could picture the overgrown baby laughing his ass off, telling cas all the cliches and Cas took each and everything seriously. The fact that Cas probably did take it seriously was kind of adorable.  
Cas gave him his scorned puppy eyes. “Would you not like to get to know me?”  
He groaned. “No, Cas, I-” He sighed, pulling a hand down his face. “I already know you, Cas.”  
Cas lowered his eyes, fingers playing with the edge of a napkin.  
He sighed. “Green.” He had this stupid urge to say blue because they were the color of his eyes, one of his pick up lines to get girls, just to get that stupid look off his face. But his answer seemed to do the trick.  
His wide blue eyes lit up. “Would you like to know mine?”  
“Sure, Cas.”  
“Green.”  
Dean grinned. “Because it’s the color of my eyes?”  
Cas looked at him, confusion on his face. “Was that a flirtation?”  
He laughed. “I guess, yeah.”  
“Ah”, Cas grinned.  
He couldn’t fit the smile as he grinned at Cas. “Favorite human food so far?”  
Cas’s eyes lit up for the second time and he grinned wide. It almost took up his whole face. Dean felt warmth pool in his stomach. Cas should smile like that more often. “Peanut butter and jelly. But not jam. Jam I find unsettling.”  
That brought a laugh out of Dean. “Okay, well you know mine-”  
“Burgers”, Cas smiled at him fondly.  
The waiter came then, settling down their food. Dean took a big bite out of the burger and grinned. Cas crinkled his nose.  
They ate their food in silence. This was what Dean loved about Cas. No silence was awkward for them.  
“Alright boys, ready for dessert?”, the waiter, Lucy, her name tag said, said smiling down at them.  
“Two slices of the cherry pie, please.”  
Dean smiled at Cas. “You know me well, Cas.”  
***  
“I had a good time, Dean.”  
Dean grabbed Cas’s hand as they walked towards the Impala, interlacing their fingers. “Me too, Cas.”  
When they reached the Impala, Cas backed Dean against the car and kissed him. It was sweet. Just lips pressed together. He tasted sweet and tart just like the cherry pie. Dean kissed back and tried to deepen it, running his tongue along the bottom of Cas’s lip.  
Cas pulled back. “Dean, I will not sleep with you until the third date.”  
Dean groaned, hiding his face in Cas’s neck. “No problem, Cas”, he choked out.  
Cas pulled Dean’s head back and held his face in his hands. “I would like to kiss you again”.  
He kissed him again, this time with tongue. The taste of cherry pie even more prominent now. But warmth pooled in Dean’s stomach. And Cas’s cold hands were pressed against his face. He could feel Cas beginning to smile.  
And that… that was better than any any damn pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear some feedback :)


End file.
